


Something In The Air

by wannabehipster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, OT5, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, lots and lots of kissing, obvious pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehipster/pseuds/wannabehipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fandom needed some good ol' fashioned shotgunning. And who doesn't love pining!Liam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Air

“You know this is illegal right?” Liam chides as he sits cross-legged, facing the door of Zayn's flat (the default smoking destination of the band). He has this worried expression on his face (like being in the same room as weed will get him the death sentence or something) and his hands are twisting in on themselves. He goes through this every time he comes along (which has been every time since Zayn and Niall picked up the weed phase in California) and they haven’t been caught _yet_ ; but it's the chance that makes Liam twitchy.

“Don't get your knickers in a twist, _Daddy._ ” Harry teases as he steps over the threshold, Louis and Niall cackling behind him. The three boys stumble in as if they were tipsy (knowing Niall, he probably got a few shots in them) and they drape themselves across the available space in Zayn's living room. Niall's perched against the glass coffee table, knees pulled up to his chest, while Harry and Louis claim the couch- tangled up with each other in a mess of limbs. There's a rather loud clatter from the kitchen and Liam jumps, before realizing it's Zayn (the thought of the darker skinned boy brings Liam's frazzled nerves down momentarily.)

“Did you forget 'the goods' again, Hazza?” Louis sighs (because Harry didn't bring his keys with him and breaking into an apartment is harder than it looks) and eyes the curly haired boy expectantly. Harry just grins and reaches into his front pocket to pull out a small baggie, brushing against Louis' crotch in the process.

“Oi!” Louis exclaimed and pinched Harry right under the arm, causing Harry to flail (like a fish, Liam thinks with a silent chuckle) and throw the bag high into the air. Niall catches the bag with a grace nobody knew he possessed and Liam let out a gust of air he didn't know he was holding. Even if Liam wasn't too keen on tainting his lungs, Zayn was, and Liam hates to see him unhappy. The boys on the couch start mock wrestling and Niall ducks his head just as a sock-clad foot swings dangerously close to his personal space.

As if Zayn is attuned to Liam's thoughts, he stumbles into the room with a six pack of beer and a lazy grin that makes Liam's heart beat a little bit faster. He places the beers by Niall's fading blonde hair before taking a seat next to the Wolverhampton boy- shoulders and thighs pressing against each other. The whole 'personal space ordeal' is quite nice in Liam's perspective, so when Zayn loops an arm around Liam's shoulder (which causes him to snuggle deeper into into the Bradford boy in return) the other three boys share a look, for they know about Liam's _not-so-secret_ crush.

“Blunts don't make themselves Nialler!” Zayn prompts, his voice raspy from a freshly smoked cigarette ( _he's going to die from cancer or something,_ Liam worries fleetingly) and the words send vibrations right through the younger boy. Niall sends a death glare that's soft around the edges at Zayn and flips him off before getting to work with a subtle eagerness (only Liam notices it because he's oddly observant as of now). Niall's fingers work rapidly and Liam finally gets why he's the unspoken blunt roller, right around the same time Zayn receives the first blunt of the night.

A flash of a silver lighter comes into view before a bright orange flame flicks out, casting shadows across the planes of Zayn's face ( _this is when he looks the most surreal,_ Liam comments as he takes in all of Zayn's beauty.) Zayn unwraps his arm around Liam (to which Liam makes a sad noise in the back of his throat) and flashes an apologetic smile in his direction before lighting up the end of the blunt, and tosses his lighter to the other boys. He slings his back around Liam and pulls him close while taking a hit off the blunt, his hazel eyes closing as he relishes the taste. 

He turns his face into Liam's neck before blowing out the smoke, lips pressing gently against his Adam's apple and the smoke curls across his jawline. He's so caught up in the moment (his whole brain occupied by _zaynzaynzayn_ ) that he fails to notice that all the other boys are also smoking and laughing.

A pang of something akin to envy sunk low in his gut as he watched Louis take a hit with no qualms, no cares in the world and Liam wanted that-the whole easygoing vibe you obtain from marijuana. But he was scared of messing up (which was kinda strange, being scared of a little plant), of accidentally choking on smoke or grabbing the wrong end of a blunt. He wanted to fit into Zayn's world so bad, but he was the anomaly of the “druggie, sex addict bad boy” (everything Zayn is). Liam was the “forever sober, responsible Daddy Direction” and he fit that role perfectly, wore it on his sleeve proudly; but sometimes he itched to let loose.

“You okay babe?” Zayn suddenly whispered low into Liam's ear, his warm breath tickling Liam's earlobe.

“Yeah, just nervous.” Liam scrunched his face up at the half-truth which caused Zayn's face to break into a grin.

“Nervous 'bout what?” He questioned, taking a small puff from the blunt he was holding. After a second he blew the smoke out slowly, looking like a dragon (but oh so pretty, Liam noted shamelessly).

“Messing up, I guess. 'm afraid of looking really inexperienced...” Liam trails off, unsure on how the older male would react. He dared a glance at the hazel eyes, finding them with a look of calculating mischief (it suited him quite nicely).

“I could help with your fears, yeah?” Zayn smiled as the question slipped from his lips, tinged pink from biting them; Liam nodded furiously as he picked up on Zayn's sudden mood shift. Slowly-giving Liam a chance to back out- Zayn moved them into a position that could look very compromising.

Liam pressed into the soft carpet with Zayn straddling his waist (this was something Liam wanted to do often) with their foreheads centimeters apart. “Just relax babe, the rest will come naturally. Promise.” Zayn whispered, as if he wanted this moment to only be captured by them, and all Liam could do was give a slight nod (all of his nerves were on fucking fire, all because of goddamn Zayn Malik).

Zayn took a slow drag, closing his eyes momentarily before sucking in another breath from his nose-pushing the smoke deep into the crevices of his chest. Zayn tapped a finger to Liam's lips in a warning, before pressing them together softly.  
Zayn tasted of cherry chap stick and weed, lips plump and soft and Liam wanted to spend all of his lazy days memorizing every pattern hidden in them. Zayn opened his mouth then and Liam did the same, he's kissed girls (and a few boys) before but none of them made him feel so _alive,_ before Zayn blew the smoke out of him and into Liam.

Liam copied Zayn's movements and took a small inhale, the smoke dancing down his throat and back up as he exhaled. He felt all fuzzy then, a heady mix of accomplishment/good weed/and the simple fact that the guy he might love had his lips trailing a path from his jawbone to the base of his neck and back. “Not that bad, if I'm honest.” Liam giggled and made grabby hands at the blunt, a wave of confidence rolling through him.  
Zayn clucked his tongue and shook his head at Liam's futile attempts to reach the blunt. “More fun this way, don't you agree?” He teases before sucking in a hit and pressing his lips back to Liam's. Once Liam blew the smoke out, they both grinned at each other; this one different because there was a spark of love mixed in with the giddy lust.

“Yeah, much more.” Liam drawled, gripping the downy hairs of Zayn's neck and pulled him down for a long kiss.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my tumblr (britishsexual) on August 3rd, 2012


End file.
